justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 5 Wishlist
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 5. Minor note Though it is probably extremely early to call, the main reason why this article was made was due to complaints from a few users in the past due to how brief the time was between the Just Cause 4 Wishlist article being made and the game being formally announced. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type " " to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 5'. That's what the Just Cause 5 article is for. The list Some ideas by GMRE *An accurately working dynamic day-night cycle. We have these in Just Cause and Just Cause 2, where each day and night last for the same amount of real time. For example, in JC1 24 in-game hours pass in 20 real-time minutes. 20 minutes is a bit short for this, but the point is that it works. In JC2 that time is longer, but it's still consistent. JC3 and JC4 always set the game time as noon and JC4 seems to avoid nights as much as possible. *In-game clock. JC2 has a clock on the PDA (at the corner of the map). *The co-ordinate system needs to come back. All previous games had co-ordinates. For some reason some pre-release pictures and videos of JC4 showed the game using JC3 co-ordinates that would have put Solís on top of Medici, but instead of being updated before release, this feature just became Cut game content from Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 16:12, March 19, 2019 (UTC) *Proper saved games! The game-saving system of JC1 and JC2 was great and gave the games a lot more replay value. I suppose it would also be acceptable, if the game would allow the player to replay any past mission any time. It's terribly inconvenient to have to restart the whole game just to get to replay some 1 best mission. GMRE (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Deathparcito *Fully destructible buildings such as certain towers not related to missions, for example **Houses and apartment buildings **Industrial buildings *New vehicles and returning characthers that disappeared prior to Just Cause 4 such as Teo and Kane. *Kind of a wish but at least American territory. *Battleships and Destroyers. *Random Precipitation such as hail and snow at anyplace regardless of biome (unless the biome has a specific climate). *Weapon upgrades like in Just Cause 2 but with more variety such as grips to reduce recoil and lasers to improve aim, customizable scopes for sniper rifles and scoped rifles. *Guns, lot of guns. Alot of cars and returning brands such as Mugello. *Multiplayer and a actual sandbox mode *A T-62 based tank *Multiple huge cities similar to size of Panau City or as big as Charlottesville or Arlington taking up 1/4 of the map unless the size is doubled *A far cry like map editor *More modern middle class cars like the Autostraad D90 and more USA type cars like the Tahoe and Explorer *The Police *Land locked or land surrounded country that when out of bounds it can kill you Deathparcito (talk) 18:52, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Sethscream *The Rebel Faction should be darker colors(grey/black) or/and Millitary green, or/and Blue again with Red or\and White decalling. They should look similar to Black Hand *Mario Frigo, need I say more? *The new Rebel faction should possibly be supported by 3, and 4s rebels. *Cool Features(Rebels can now Repel from choppers in non-scripted moments) *Mech must return! *Something like a giant battleship with a ton of guns (Could be stationary) *an aircraft carrier similer to the aforementioned. *infinite ammo. (could be handheld and vehicle ammo) *Agency as the main enemy. *Possibly mostly in space (Would be f#cking awesome, i hope the Agency Strikes Back DLC is in space too) *Artificially created landmass with device to send you to space. *The Black Hand could return as a side faction. *Eden rig type ocean structures. *It would be awesome to see some of this in ASB (agency strikes back) *If space is included, which it should be, there should be shuttles, 1-2 space station at least and space suit along with your faction fighting the enemy's, it should be able to be taken over if included. *Submarine, less important than space though! *Mobile cloak would be awesome. *Spawnable front line, I'm gonna explain. So similar to how Illapa and weather bases have a console that spawns the storm, I think it would be great to have some console that'll spawn a ton of enemies and allies, or maybe it could also be a mission type marker thing that would morph the surroundings into a warzone. I really love this idea like space, and would love if an update in Just Cause 4 could do this. *Just Cause 3 soundtrack *eDEN must live. *The AI could return, if it was built from a material that could survive the fall. *Eden Callaghan must return as well *Agency should play a role. *The demons are awesome, put them in JC5, like some Agency specimen testing area. *Tom Sheldon. *Dual wield weapons, gold gear pack should include Little General Revolver's. *More overall Sci-fi approach. *Agency should be every where, but in civilian districts (still owned by agency) there should also be a police force. *Maybe, two rebel factions (both good, cooperate and help Rico) one faction would take over civil settlements, while the other would take over bases. *When a province is oppressed, there should be a front line border connecting it to un-oppressed provinces through a front line battle. *Rebels should have even more weapon variety. *Endgame should still have some front line at a beach, or make a mission similar to beachhead in JC5 replayable, so that we can still see all enemy types even after game completion, which was something I was thoroughly disappointed about in JC4. (ie:not all Black Hand classes appear at the end of JC4, and all epic front line battles where gone, please correct this in JC4 as well) *There was something else I was I was disappointed about in JC4 that I wish the Devs would change, oh wait, even by the end of the game, there should be some place where you can find every different enemy type without heat. That was something I was very disappointed about and should be changed as I thought the different Black Hand classes were cool. *Re-oppression, I'm not sure if I listed this above but, re oppression should return as that was something else I was disappointed about in JC4. *A good island from another game is Ghost Recon Breakpoint, I think in JC5 the island (not dissimilar to the aforementioned) should be a sci-fi based island, under Agency control, with a civilian like population, except they are more like staff members running the island, there should be two or three military factions, which would include a security division focused on guarding the civilian staff on the island, and the Agency, the third faction could be Black Hand. The island would be taken over gradually by a protagonist army, which may even be the Army of Chaos and/or Rebellion, this island would be very synthetic in nature, maybe even artificially created. *The Black Hand should have some HQ on a battleship or aircraft carrier of the coast of the main island. - They may be enemies, or a hireable fighting force. This could also be thrown in some DLC for JC5. User:Sethscream (talk) 10:38, March 19, 2019 ---- Ideas by Saywhat321 *Multiple dictators or enemies to take out *More weather types *More stuff to do in the ocean *Game set in an urban area *Gigantic superweapons the player can use ---- Ideas by ConnorBestAtThis94 *Black Hand Return *Jetpack Wingsuit *Map called Shinaka *That’s it. User:Saywhat321 (talk) Unknown ---- Idea by 153.107.192.203 Characters should have customizable cloths and such. 2019.05.07 ---- Ideas by Yeetmo8 Zombies in just cause 4 Dat would be awesome User:Yeetmo8 2019.05.10 ---- Ideas by Can I change my username? *'DESPACITO' (something that wasn't in JC4) *A larger and cooler variety of weapons and vehicles. *More weather effects like hurricanes and whirlpools. *Safe houses. *Return of radios. *Return of the liberation system. *A large, diverse and unique map. *(if possible) having the game take place in two nations. *More mysterious locations like Hantu Island. *A large variety of cool and interactive Easter Eggs. *'FREE DLC!!!' [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 18:55, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Saywhat321 One wish for just cause 5: I really hope they add back town and province borders, it makes no sense that they were removed. User:Saywhat321 2019.06.11 ---- Ideas by R.E.M. Studios I made a video with the things I wanted: (This is actually the first video that talked about the game. There were 2 others that had the name "Just Cause 5" but were just reuploads of old trailers.) Things mentioned in the video: #Of course, Rico Rodriguez #A true nemesis #First person mode #A large map #Random weather spawing #Destruction to liberate towns (From JC2 & JC3) #Bring back two handed, dual wield and special weapons (From JC3) #A way to disable the grappling hook and remove guns (So you could be like a semi-normal person) #An abundance of Easter Eggs, (Just 'Cause their fun to find) #More missions / Side missions #Vehicle, weapon, wingsuit and explosive challenges #Bring back equipment mods (From JC3) #Keep the balloon mods #Bring back garages (From JC3) #A good soundtrack Things not mentioned in the video: #More skins #Destructible buildings #Maybe a crossover of portions of islands from previous games (Even though they are different parts of the world it would still be fun) #Larger and more diverse cities #Things to find underwater #Space at a certain altitude #Old allies #An epic ending #Better Day / Night Cycle and the choice of what time it is #Enterable buildings #Better AI system where you don't need to slow down so the enemy can catch up #Crawling on the ground User:R.E.M._Studios 2019.06.25 ---- Some ideas by Anonymous230385 *Proper save files (like, here at this moment in time, not Just Cause 4 save structure). *Wingsuit and grappler should return. *Final boss battle. *Weapon attachments. *Good combat AI, but please no quad-missiles/explosives *...probably more ideas to come. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 08:20, July 21, 2019 (UTC) *Controllable submarines *Obvious heat system [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:06, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Some ideas by QWTF spy *Prequel with Just Cause 4 being set in 2019 or 2020, a prequel is probable considering Rico's antagonistic relationship with Tom *A Middle Eastern country. *No Island this time, rather a normal country with a coastline. *Multiple factions. Like a communist faction like the Reapers, a capitalist faction like the Roaches, a theocratic faction like the Ular Boys, and finally a democratic faction like the Rebellion. *Return of Police and Police cars. *Return of Chaos objects like Propaganda Speakers, billboards, golden statues. But no province liberation. *Multiple Endings. ~~~~ ---- Ideas by MysteriousRony *Set in the USA *Map size similar to the Crew and Crew 2, if released before the next generation of consoles. If released after that, a 1/100 scale map possibly. *Military bases like Area 51. *Enemies similar to The Agency goons from Danger Rising DLC. *Better grappler controls on console. *A liberation system, that is a combination of Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. **IE destroy all chaos objects in towns in the region and do a strike on the regions military installation. *Regions as US states. *Story starts on the west-coast, Alaska or Hawaii. *Plot: The agency has overthrown the US president and put their leader in charge as a military dictatorship. A rebellion to restore democracy starts on the west-coast led by Rico and Sheldon. Rico, now an experienced "general" has to lead the rebellion to victory against the Agency, who have superweapons from preveous games like the Bavarium nuke from JC3 and the remenants of Project Illapa and some other new superweapons. Mysterious Rony (talk) 09:20, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Mydemons13 *I wanna see destructible terrain. *Also shooting out of windows. *Doesn’t need to be in present day. *Very fun campaign. *EVEN MORE EXPLOSIONS. *Money system *working submarines *more wildlife *stealth system *still secondary fire *option for 1 or 2 pistols *crouching / acrobatic moves *bring vehicles to garage *(this ones really cool) when you bring something to a garage your able to “rebelize” it yourself, meaning you can graffiti things on the car. (Example: you can spray paint a bull onto a Urga Szturm) *replayable missions *if you drive into a military base with a military vehicle, it will take longer for enemies to notice you *if you drive a military car past rebels, they will track on sight *somewhere set in never touched grounds like Rome or Greece *you can command rebels to do things, such as get out of the helicopter or, destroy this *a reinforcement system *movie ability so you can make movies like in GTA V *better melee *extended rebel support *id like to see it stray from its formula, like there’s always 1 small, fast tank, one big tank, and one massive tank, same with boats and planes *buying beacons with chaos points User:Mydemons13 ---- Ideas by Gimme my nickname back *I would like to see underwater bases, more submarines. *More of something like eDEN Airships, but bigger guns, more targets to shoot (something like Daedalus from Saints Row The Third. *Aircraft carriers, battle ships (i would really prefer something like Ark from the movie "2012", but they need to have more rocket launchers, helicopters, crew (all of this needs to feel alive), other smaller ships that will interact with them, maybe offload soldiers, stuff like this. *Exploring caves with nightvision, stealthy shit, (but not necessary for completing the mission). *Cargo planes, something like from Saints Row The Third or PAYDAY 2. *More destructible stuff in general. *More VTOL planes, something like Avenger from GTA V. *Variety of armament on planes, ships, people. *Destructible civilian ships, that will create chaos or may be a good decoy in some kind of an operation. *Make train from the last part of Just Cause, vulnerable for attacks again! *Variety of train carriages. Gimme my nickname back (talk) 14:29, September 29, 2019 (UTC) *I also would like to see mobile oil rigs (on tracks) like in Call of Duty Black Ops 3 ( Mission "Sand Castle"). *Mobile command bases, that look like on picture below. Of course, destructible. *A really huge command base, something like Shatterdome from "Pacific Rim". *Even more modified oil rigs, that look somehow like these on the pictures below. *Applying a stripe of defensive cannons on the coast, that look somewhat like these from Call of Duty Infinity Warfare. Those things are meant to shoot rebel ships (those in the water, not those in space ). *A train similiar to one from the game "James Bond Everything or Nothing" (PS2), with more armament, and a helipad. At the same time, such a train would transport cargo, guns, vehicles, just like in Just Cause 4 and 3. *The last, it would be fun to have a few missions that would take place out of the map, for example, the Agency has a base on the Antarctida, and you need to go there to retrieve some kind of a weapon, and destroy it, because for example it provides submarines for the guys in suits. Gimme my nickname back (talk) 20:00, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by a big fan *more weather control stations *Aircraft carriers *VTOL cargo planes *a mission to raid area 51 names "September 20th" *Agency HQ *Hawaii *a boss fight at the end of the main game, like the one in the missions "Son of Medici" in JC3 and "Rogue Agent" at the end of Danger Rising *more exciting plot *JC3 style liberation *JC4 style supply drop *more destructible bridges *a legitimate nuclear warhead with a specialized bomber to drop it *replay missions after campaign is finished *reopression system *garage system from JC3 *JC3 soundtrack *summon in enemies and allies after beating game with supply drop *way to turn enemies on/off after liberating all portions of the game *way to instantly get enemies after you in settings a big fan ((apparently the same person)) 14:18, Oct. 14, 2019(EST) ---- Category:Content Category:Just Cause 5